The New Year's Kiss
by TheRoseOfDeath
Summary: All she wanted was Drew by her side for that special New Year's Kiss. Was that too much to ask for? /Suddenly, the faint chime of the doorbell was heard. May made a motion for someone to get it. Gary went to answer the door and ran back to May. "Hey sis, there's someone at the door for you," he smirked his 'I-know-something-you-don't' smirk./ CS New Year's Oneshot


**Oh hi...um, let's pretend that I live in California where it's JUST now midnight and pretend that I'm not 3 hours late ok? **

**Lol, just kidding!**

**Well guys, today's the wrap of another wonderful year on FF. I honestly can't believe how fast the year has gone by and how much I've accomplished. I was struck with inspiration this year and a lot of work has been put into making suitable content for all of you. If I could, I would personally like to thank each and every one of you for supporting me this past year with all my writer's block and crazy work load. I just can't believe how much I've grown not only as a writer but as a person. Your reviews spur me on to create chapters and I never fail to enjoy your guys' feedback. FF authors can agree how good it feels when they see a review in their inbox that says how much someone loved their writing and how they hope to see them continue. I don't know if you guys know, but my stomach literally flip-flops when I get a reminder on my laptop that someone reviewed one of my stories. It just makes me feel appreciated and loved and if there's one thing that I'm thankful for in 2012, it's that I was blessed with amazing readers and followers like you. I'd personally like to wish you a happy new year and I hope that if 2012 wasn't that great, we can all work together to make 2013 a better year (whoa that feels weird to write...2013 2013 2013 xD) **

**I'm also super-duper sorry that I couldn't put out a Christmas one shot. I got so sidetracked with my presents and my new video games and just hanging out with friends and family that I didn't even get to touch my laptop. I promise that I'll try to get a Valentine's day one shot for you guys instead, which is weird because I don't think I've ever done one before. I'm thinking Egoshipping... Anyway, I digress. Thank you all for your enormous support and I hope that you'll be patient enough to see what I have to bring to the metaphorical table in 2013. **

**Stay beautiful, stay happy, and don't forget to enjoy the times with your friends and your family! Here's to 2013!**

**~Deepika**

* * *

"Oh where is he, where is he, where is he?" May Oak-Maple cried, wringing her hands as she took off the apron while putting the last of the meals in the oven. It was her and Drew's turn to host the New Years countdown party and Drew was supposed to come home a few hours ago but he had called saying that there had been a delay for the flights. "Oh, curse my amazing coordinator boyfriend," the brunette muttered to herself. May was a sight to see; she had a stunning skintight sparkling navy blue number that went down to mid thigh. There were slits in her sleeves that went down three quarters. Her hair was curled and she wore simple eyes with bright red lips. "This is seriously not fair! Why oh why does it have to be late?"

"They say the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself," a voice cut into her frets. May turned around to see a smirking Misty Waterflower, her fiancé Gary Oak standing behind the redhead, arms wrapped around her waist. Misty looked gorgeous in gold. Her dress was a sparkling gold skintight dress that almost matched May's except for the neckline and sleeves. Her hair was straightened and kept down. Misty's eyes were neutral and she wore light pink lipstick. "Chill out Maple, he'll be here soon. They say the snow in Kanto is serious this time. Daisy and Lily couldn't even come out here and spend New Years with us."

"Babe, you video chatted them for three hours before you came here," Misty's fiancé, the ever-so handsome Gary Oak, and May's brother, laughed, nuzzling his nose at her temple. Misty just sighed and pouted. "So when's Sunshine and Penguin boy coming?" Gary chuckled at his nicknames while Misty just elbowed him.

"_Dawn_ and _Kenny_ are supposed to arrive in half an hour. Would it hurt you to use real names once in a while?" Misty chastised him. May could foresee a conflict so she high-tailed out of the kitchen as soon as she could. She loved her brother and future sister-in-law but sometimes they had the special power of getting on people's nerves. As if her prayers were answered, the doorbell rang.

"Ah, Leaf, Ash; gosh guys, it's been ages!" May squealed while hugging them and momentarily forgetting about Drew's absence. "Oh my gosh, Leaf, you look gorgeous!" May breathed. "Those morning jogs have finally paid off." Leaf looked absolutely breathtaking in her white one shouldered chiffon dress with intricate beadwork flowing down the dress. The white dress ended mid thigh and she had gorgeous strappy heels.

"Yea well...I'll never match up to you Smiley. Honestly, you have the body of a stick but the curves of a temptress," Leaf laughed. Ash just looked awkward, hanging in the background.

"Whoops, silly me. Come in you guys. Mist and Gar are already here," May laughed as she stepped aside from the giant door of they Hayden Mansion. Leaf gave her a look. "No, he's not here yet. He said his flight got delayed. I'm seriously worried," May nervously smiled. "But not way too worried. Drew's rarely late. Plus, who am I to be worried, we're not even married."

"Well, you two sure act like an old married couple with all your bickering," Ash chuckled. He looked extremely relieved to finally have some input on a topic that wasn't so awkward. "And you'd think he'd have the balls to put a ring on it. Like seriously, you guys have known each other for close to fifteen years!"

"God don't remind me. It makes me feel old," May pouted. The butlers took their coats as the three friends entered the home and into the giant living room that was blaring with the Kanto New Year Eve special. May sighed; she and Drew had never been apart for any of the major holidays or social gatherings. She felt out of place in her home of six months and all she desperately wanted was for Drew to come home.

* * *

The time was eight thirty and the maids were beginning to set the food on the table. Swallowing back tears, May put on a brave face and flitted around, person-to-person, talking and chatting as if everything was alright. The brunette set her food down and moved to a private room so she could call Drew. She held the dex at her ear as she ran her fingers nervously through her curly brunette hair. The pokedex rang with the dial tone until Drew finally picked up.

"May?" the man asked on the other end. May swallowed back the lump in her throat and smiled.

"Hey Drew, where are you? Dinner's almost over!" May inquired. She heard a sigh on the other end.

"Babe, there's been a huge backup. I don't know if I can make it in time but I'm trying my hardest," the green-haired man replied.

"I know Drew...I'm sorry for being such a burden. I just miss you and it would make the New Year Eve experience better with you at my side," the brunette softly said.

"I miss you too May, and trust me- there's nothing else that I want than to be by your side. Ah they're making an announcement for the planes, I'll talk to you later babe. Love you!" Drew rushed out before he hung up, leaving May speechless. He didn't even give her time to say 'I love you' back.

"May, sweetie, are you ok?" a voice asked. May turned around to see a very pregnant Soledad sporting a gorgeous rounded tummy. "Oh, May, you look like you're about to cry!" the peach haired woman crooned as she waddled over to her favorite brunette.

"Oh Sol, it's nothing; I'm just missing Drew is all," May laughed as she delicately wiped away a stray tear. "He's never missed a huge gathering like this and I just wish he was by my side. It's hard watching all my friends with their significant others."

"Sweetie, don't worry. Everything will be fine and by Mew's miracle, Drew will show up. I'm sure of it." May warily stared at the peach haired woman who had a mysterious twinkle in her bright blue eyes.

* * *

It was eleven fifty, ten minutes before midnight, and May had seriously begun to lose hope. Dawn spent almost the whole night with her, Kenny faithfully by her side. Soledad and Harley were lounging on the couch, Harley lightly rubbing Soledad's stomach, Ash and Leaf sitting next to them. Misty and Gary were on her other side, flanking her with attention and trying to make her forget that she was Drew-less for New Years Eve. Currently, all her friends were watching Mew2 perform their latest songs from the album.

"I can't believe 2012 is almost over! Oh my gosh where's the booze?" Misty hollered, earning laughs from the majority of the room. Sparkling white champagne was passed out in little flukes. The brunette sullenly watched all of her friends get closer to their significant others. '_I won't be sad, I won't be sad,_' May chanted in her mind, gripping her fluke tightly; Dawn lightly rubbed her back in consolation.

It was now eleven fifty nine and the countdown had begun. May softly counted down, hoping to Arceus that she would be granted a miracle and Drew would come in the next thirty seconds.

"_10...9...8..."_

"Oh...where is he?" May whispered to herself.

"_7...6...5..."_

"He's really not coming..." May tearfully laughed to herself as she saw people getting read.

"_4...3...2...1..."_

"Arceus..."

"_0! HAPPY NEW YEAR!_" the whole room screamed. Suddenly, the faint chime of the doorbell was heard. May made a motion for someone to get it. Gary went to answer the door and ran back to May.

"Hey sis, there's someone at the door for you," he smirked his 'I-know-something-you-don't' smirk. May watched him suspiciously for a few seconds before going to the door.

"You know something Gary Oak and I swear if you don't get that out of your face this instant, Arceus help me, I will- _DREW!_" May's ranting was cut short as she spotted her beloved boyfriend at the door, all bundled up. The brunette wasted no time in launching herself into his arms as he grinned and spun her around before planting a kiss on her lips. "You made it..." she whispered into her ear as he set her down.

"Of course I did...how could I leave my favorite brunette hanging on such an important day?" he asked, his eyes glowing with mirth. "You look absolutely gorgeous, by the way," the green-haired boy added.

"Drew, it's not that-Drew?" May shakily asked as she noticed her boyfriend reach into his pocket and get down on one knee. Her eyes suddenly started to burn and she could hardly care less about the cold winter winds biting at her exposed skin. The tears started pouring down as he opened the box and revealed a gorgeous ring with the middle forming a rose with a diamond in the middle.

"May, we've known each other for almost 15 years, and even though you initially got under my skin, over time, I began to see how much of a fighter you were. You were determined to prove me wrong every single chance you could get and you survived my endless teasing. It wasn't long until I realized that I couldn't live without you in my life and that I wanted to bask in the amazing light you radiate. You're clumsy, loud, obnoxious, and a pig..." that earned a glare from May. "...but you are also graceful, shy, and sophisticated, all wrapped up into this gorgeous package. Your smile lights up a dark night and I'd do anything to see you laugh and smile. I want to bask in your light forever. May Oak-Maple, will you do the honor of marrying me?" May was literally crying by now.

"Oh my Arceus, yes!" she breathed before launching herself into the arms of her fiancé once more. They kissed before he put the ring on her finger and she burst into tears again from the pure happiness that filled her. Suddenly, May smacked Drew on his arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Drew whined. May pouted and stuck her tongue out.

"That's what you get for making me cry on New Years Eve. I can't believe you almost didn't make it!" she stamped her foot.

"Baby, I was picking up the ring...it was custom made. I think that counts as a viable excuse, don't you think?" Drew smirked, wrapping his arms around her petite waist. May leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

"Fine...you're off the hook," May whispered, a smile playing on her lips, and Drew captured her lips once more. He felt her shiver through the kiss and he pulled apart.

"God, May you must be freezing! Not that you don't look hot or anything but it's too cold for you to be outside," Drew chastised his fiancé. May rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"No, I want to stay outside with you," she pouted as she peppered his neck with kisses. A smile formed on his face and he shrugged off his initial layer of jacket and wrapped it around the beautiful brunette. May looked up at him, beaming. "I love you," she whispered while pecking his lips.

"Love you too. Happy New Year by the way. I owe you a New Year's kiss."


End file.
